The Twelve Days of Christmas
by coolcat0789
Summary: {12th day up, 'Secret Santa' revealed} This is a tale of one girl and her secret admirer. She gets gifts for twelve days straight but will he finally reveal himself to her on the last day of Christmas-COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**..........................................THE FIRST DAY OF CHRISTMAS................................................**

Jessica Dumbledore had just woken up and was getting dressed. It was getting closer and closer to Christmas every day and the castle was definitely showing it especially helped by her fraternal twin brother Oliver and herself. Snow was falling heavily outside blanketing the grounds and making the castle shine and sparkle. Christmas was one of Jessica's favorite times of the year and her dorm was completely empty except for Hermione of course. They had also told Ginny she could stay in their dorm until their dorm mates came back because all of Ginny's dorm mates had decided to stay and they were driving her crazy. Jessica usually woke up early around the holidays so she wouldn't miss anything good.

She pulled on a Weasley jumper that Mrs. Weasley had made for her. It was emerald green with gold trimming around the collar and cuffs along with her dark boot leg jeans and her black boots with the curved toes. Just when she fastened her gold hoop earrings in her ears, a black owl with silver on the edge of it's feathers and black eyes with silver specks in them that looked like stars flew in carrying a red envelope with gold ornaments on it. She was surprised to see it. She'd forgotten that she had opened the window so she went and closed it to prevent any more snow from coming in. The owl shook the snow off of it's glossy feathers and waited patiently for her to reach for the envelope. She stared at it curiously. It was a bit early for anyone to be sending her Christmas cards and there was no name on it so she slowly picked it up and examined it.

It was a beautiful envelope but not very expensive looking. Eagerly wanting to know what was in it, she opened it carefully and a bit of parchment fell out. She picked it up and read it. It emerald green ink it read:

_On the first day of Christmas,_

_your true love gave to you,_

_A beautiful black owl just for you. _

Jessica turned over the parchment hoping for more or perhaps a name but there was none. "Hmmm....that's odd yet interesting." She re-read the short verse recognizing it at once. It was from the popular Christmas carol 'The Twelve Days of Christmas' but the lyrics had been altered. She looked at the owl again and it was trying to get something off it's neck. She realized it was a red collar. She put the note down and walked over to it, removing the collar. The owl hooted gratefully. She studied the tag which in the same writing read: _Starlight. _

"Is that your name girl?" she asked the owl.

It hooted softly, it's eyes twinkling at her.

She studied her. Her glossy black feathers were shining even in the dim light of the day and the silver on the edges was reflecting the beauty of the day. It was not completely black and silver though. On it's stomach the color went from black at it's neck and as the feathers went down they got lighter until they were a light gray almost white. It's eyes were black but with the silver specks in them, making them twinkle in the light, it reminded Jessica of the stars twinkling in the sky on a clear night.

My, aren't you a beautiful owl?" Jessica asked it. Starlight looked like she was smiling at Jessica.

Jessica picked up the letter again, hoping there was something she had missed but there wasn't.

_Maybe I should get a second opinion on this..._she thought. She walked back over to her four poster and pulled back the curtains. There resting on her pillow was her miniature dragon, Nicholas or Nick for short. He looked exactly like Mushu from the movie Mulan. He was as big as a small skinny lizard, was gold and red and basically looked exactly like Mushu. He also talked exactly like Mushu.

She poked him again and again until he woke up. "WHAT?!?" he shouted.

"Calm down Nick, I need your opinion on something." she told him quietly.

She explained to him all about the letter and Starlight and showed him the note.

"Well Jess, I think you should show it to Oliver." he told her handing her back the note.

"No, not until I find out more about who it is." she replied running a hand through her slightly-past-waist-length dark brown curls.

Jessica thought, trying to come up with a reason someone would do this. Not many boys in the school wanted to get to know the real her, they all wanted her for other reasons...

She was tired of it. Now it appeared that someone actually did care for her. The real question now was who?

The thought that someone might actually care for her(besides family love like her brother and grandfather) made her heart flutter and it made her smile. She walked down to the Great Hall to meet up with Oliver, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny, the smile on her face getting wider as she walked.


	2. The Second Day of Christmas

**......................................THE SECOND DAY OF CHRISTMAS...............................................**

Jessica woke up the next morning, putting on a black V-neck button up sweater with white snowflakes embroidered on it with black dress pants and her boots. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail and added some small silver hoops in her ears. Then she held out her arm and Nick jumped on it, climbing up to her neck were he curled his body around the back, his whiskers and tail slightly tickling the sides of her neck. As she looked at her reflection, her mind drifted back to the letter and Starlight.

She tried to wrack her brain of who could possibly have grown to like her so much that they would refer to themselves as her 'true love'. Sure, she believed that there was someone out there for everyone but she seriously doubted that she could find that someone while she was still in school. Then again, it was her last year here. She had tried to narrow it down to a list of certain boys but it was hopeless. If she became really desperate, she might go around and start checking boys handwriting but that would be going too far.

She'd even borrowed Hermione's revealer to check for any invisible ink.

Nothing, Nada, Zip-O. No invisible ink or any other ink whatsoever.

Whoever had sent her Starlight did not want her knowing their identity.

She had to know who to thank though and it was driving her mad.

On her way down to breakfast, she wracked her brain again trying to think of who would spend galleons on her. It had to be someone who had the kind of money she was thinking of and that narrowed it down but the first two people that came to mind were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. Now they both had their strong points. Both were handsome, both were well off, and both were popular in their own way.

Harry was her friend but she could see herself liking him or loving him. His messy black hair was sexy, his emerald green orbs were perfect for this time of year, and his glasses were adorable on him. He was muscular but lean from so much Quidditch and was smart in the subjects she liked. Draco, on the other hand was more like a casual acquaintance and it would be difficult to love him but she kind of liked him. She definitely thought better of him since he had renounced his father and proved that he did not want to be a Death Eater or part of Voldemort's circle. His blonde hair was parted instead of gelled back now and it hung right above his blue gray eyes which swirled with the emotions and inner torment he held inside. He too was muscular and lean from Quidditch and was also very smart even though he didn't show it.

She thought about it some more. It could be one of Fred and George's spontaneous gifts that they liked to send to her, Oliver, the trio, or Ginny occasionally but she highly doubted it.

"Hey Jessica! Jessica, wait up!"

She turned and hurrying towards her was none other than Neville Longbottom. She didn't really feel like talking to him right now but she didn't want to be rude so instead she smiled and waited for him to reach her. He'd grown taller but was still a little shorter than her and was adorable, she had to admit, and sweet. "Hullo Neville."

"Alright Jess?" he asked smiling at her. "We're in the same year and both Gryffindors and I saw you walking by yourself so I figured I'd walk with you down to breakfast. Is that okay?" he asked looking at her anxiously. She was mean or cruel enough to refuse so she smiled again and said "Sure Neville"

"C'mon let's go get some breakfast." she said. He fell in step beside her practically beaming but by now, she was again deep in thought and not really noticing.

_What if it's Neville?_ She thought. He wasn't the only boy who wanted to walk with her if they got the opportunity but by the way he was acting, he was a strong candidate for being the guy who sent her that note and Starlight. She glanced down at Nick and he looked at her skeptically. She doubted he had the sort of money that it took to buy an owl like her but you never know...

She needed some way to find out if it was him. She sat in between him and Ron at the Gryffindor Table. Ron was deep in conversation with Hermione and Ginny and Harry was sitting on Hermione's other side talking to Dean and Seamus who were in front of him. She looked across the Hall and saw that Draco was also in conversation. He was talking with Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini, his other best friends besides Crabbe and Goyle and dorm mates. Then she noticed something.

Everyone was talking to more than one person. She shook her head and rolled her eyes but smiled. This school was sometimes the most ridiculous place to be.

"Are you thinking about if it's Neville?" Nick whispered in her ear. "Partially." she replied.

The more she thought of it being Neville, the more her heart sank if it was.

Just then Starlight swooped down in front of her with a small package wrapped in red paper lined with gold.

_Now's my chance.._she thought turning to Neville. "Neville, this is my new owl Starlight, someone sent her to me yesterday. I only wish I knew who though so I could thank them properly." She berated herself for her hasty words. What would she do if it was him?

Thankfully, Neville either didn't know what she was talking about, or was determined to act like it. "That was nice of them." She breathed again. Jessica sucked in her breath when she saw what her owl had delivered. It was a small, neatly wrapped red package, along with the same red and gold envelope she had received yesterday. There was no name, but Starlight seemed to know that it was for her. Jessica sneaked a quick look around the table and the hall, but no one was even looking at her. Surely her 'Secret Santa' (That is what she had started to refer to them as, whoever they were) would be watching to see her reaction. That is if they were even present.

**888888888888888888888888**

What Jessica didn't realize was that her 'Secret Santa' was indeed watching her, very closely at that. He had known the instant she had entered the Hall with Longbottom. Jealousy had enveloped him, a feeling he was definitely not used to, and did not welcome. He had felt it before but didn't like the feeling It should be him she was coming down to breakfast with. It should be him she talked to so casually. It should be him she shared all her secrets, fears, joys, and problems. He had had his moments with her sure, but this was different.

He watched as she fed Starlight a piece of toast before heading out of the Great Hall with the package he'd sent her, stopping to have a word with her brother, who had just entered the Hall. His heart lifted at the sight of her looking at the owl so affectionately. He had wondered what she would make of his gifts, hopefully, she would feel the same way when he revealed himself to her.

I mean, why wouldn't she, right?

_Don't get ahead of yourself._ He told himself firmly. That time was still quite a long ways away.

**8888888888888888888888888**

Jessica untied the parcel and headed out of the Hall. Neville didn't ask where she was going. He was now in deep conversation with Luna, who had come over to their table right before she'd left. Jessica was oblivious to everything except the desire to be alone when she opened today's gift.

She had not expected another one, even though she was familiar with the song. The owl had been too much money as it is, that a person was going through all this trouble for her was unimaginable and yet, she figured she deserved it. She knew that expecting something like this to happen her was kind of selfish but she couldn't help it.

There was no mistaking that particular envelope, it had to be from the same person.

Jessica closed herself in the empty Transfiguration classroom. She set the package down, and opened the envelope with shaky fingers. Once again, she found the small slip of parchment with the beautiful green writing adorning it.

_On the second day of Christmas,_

_your true love gave to you_

_two of your favorite treats_

Jessica let out the breath she had been holding, it was almost identical to yesterday, including absolutely no clue about the sender.

_Your favorite treats... _Jessica read the line over again. _How does this guy know what my favorite treats are? _

Jessica put the note into her pocket, and grabbed the slightly-bigger-than-palm sized gift box. Lifting the lid revealed to her two Muggle candy canes.

_How did he know..._ She thought dazed.

She popped the candy cane into her mouth and then pulled it right back out. It was rainbow colored but it tasted like chocolate.She broke a piece off and was surprised to see her other favorite treat, chocolate, dripping out of the center. She laughed. Whoever was sending her these gifts, they certainly were creative.

_"You know a girl needs to work to keep her figure!" _Her friends and dorm mates, Parvati and Lavender's voices rang in her head. _"You'll be bigger than a whale if you keep it up." _Jessica smiled at her friends' threat. She had luckily inherited the skinny genes in her family, no matter what she ate she wouldn't gain a pound. Then again she was a Dumbledore and like her grandfather, Professor Dumbledore, she was very powerful and could probably come up with a magical way to lose weight. _Don't push it. _She told herself mentally.

She picked up the other candy cane. It had a chocolate colored stripe on it. She tasted it and laughed again. It tasted like rainbow.

_Definitely creative, whoever they are..._she thought grinning

On the way back to the common room, her thoughts drifted back to the person who could have possibly wanted to go through so much trouble for her.

_I finally get noticed by someone who actually likes me for me, and I don't even know who they are. _Jessica sighed, enjoying the last bit of chocolate and rainbow melting on her tongue.


	3. The Third Day of Christmas

**........................................THE THIRD DAY OF CHRISTMAS................................................**

_When in doubt, go to the library. _At least that was Hermione's motto, and Hermione was the hailed queen of figuring things out. So Jessica thought she would take a lead out of her friend's book and give research a try. After all, it couldn't hurt, and there _had _to be some kind of spell that would help her out.

At least she hoped there was.

Raised voices from the other side of a book shelf made Jessica pause in the thick, glossy leather bound book she was currently looking through. With absolutely no luck I should add.

"Didn't know you could read Weasel." Jessica heard someone drawl.

"Either find whatever you came here for, or get out, we don't have time for the likes of you." She heard Hermione demand. Jessica raised her eyebrows, it took a lot for Hermione to yell in the midst of a library.

She heard Malfoy (she decided it could be no one else) say something she couldn't decipher, _at least he's trying to follow the quiet rule. _She thought amused. She could however not say the same thing for her red headed and tempered friend.

"Get out of my face, you bloody Death Eater!" Ron shouted, from the rustling that could now be heard, Jessica guessed Ron was being held back from pouncing.

Jessica heard Malfoy chuckle before he rounded the bookshelf and headed for the exit of the library. When he passed her, he gave her a wicked smile, that told her how proud of himself he was but it was a prolonged look and hid something in it. Jessica raised an eyebrow at him then rolled her eyes.

After a few minutes, Jessica saw Hermione stick her head out from the bookshelf Malfoy had emerged from. She smiled warmly when she saw her, but Jessica could tell she was still seething from the encounter with Malfoy.

"Hey Jess." She greeted, coming over to sit at her table. "Catching up on school work?" Hermione asked approvingly.

"Er...yeah." Jessica replied, she didn't know why, but she didn't want everyone to know about her 'Secret Santa.' She would most likely eventually tell Hermione but for now she wanted to see what else would happen. Hermione would most likely tell Ginny but Jessica didn't mind. They were her best friends but she didn't want Ron or Harry finding out until she had solved this.

"I wish Ron was more like you and Ginny! I had to force him down here today, I don't know why he makes such a fuss, You remember that Snape gave us a horribly long essay due after the holidays. (Jessica nodded) If I were him, I would be grateful to someone trying to get him on top of things." Jessica smiled sympathetically at Hermione.

"He probably will be grateful when he's finished and doesn't have to worry about it anymore." Jessica reassured. "But I wouldn't expect him to say so, he's such a stubborn git sometimes." she added affectionately.

"Yeah..." Hermione said, a distant look in her eyes. "Well I'd better get back before the boys try to escape." As Hermione got up, she spotted something lying at the end of Jessica's table. "Hey, Jessica is that yours?" She asked curiously.

"What?"

"That red package at the end of the table."

"Oh!" Jessica spluttered, her head shooting up spotting for the first time what was obviously her third gift. "Yeah...that's my err...present for Oliver!" She said, blurting the first thing that came into her head.

Hermione smiled knowingly at her. "Don't worry, I won't tell him I saw anything."

"Thanks." Jessica said, watching her retreat back to her table.

Jessica berated herself. Her quick thinking could definitely use some working on.

When her eyes were drawn back to the package, her heart started beating faster and faster. _How did he get it here without me noticing?_

Jessica got up, leaving all her research lying on the desk for another time. She picked up the red wrapped package, weighing it in her hands. She retreated to an empty corner of the library and opened the red envelope, adorned with gold ornaments just like the last two had been. The parchment inside didn't come as a surprise, neither did the fact that it didn't have a name anywhere on it.

_On the third day of Christmas,_

_Your true love gave to you,_

_three gingerbread cookies_

Jessica re-read the verse, as she had done to all of them so far, marveling at the flow of the unique handwriting. It wasn't messy and it wasn't elegant, it was in the middle. It was in cursive and had a definite flow.

_Whoever wrote this has steady, talented hands._ She thought, but then blushed crimson while smirking slightly at the double meaning.

Moving to the package, revealed (as the verse had hinted) three delicious looking gingerbread cookies. She couldn't help it, she started to laugh. All three of them were made to look like her(white icing hair, chocolate chips for buttons, etc.) with three different expressions on her face, happy, sad, and surprised.

"This is so sweet." She whispered to Nick. He grinned at her and she couldn't help but smile brightly. This person knew how to put her in a happy, feeling goofy, kinda mood. "Those look good, can I have one?" Nick's voice broke her thoughts. She laughed. "Yes, but not until I've had some, after all, whoever made them made them for me." she replied.

Madam Pince was looking in her direction. _I'd better get these cookies out of here before she sees me and starts making books chase after me. _Jessica grinned slightly at her thought. It amused her. She went over to her table, scooping up her things and leaving fast. As she was walking down the corridor though, her thoughts brought her back to her gifts so far.

_I have to know who's doing this._ She thought with new determination.


	4. The Fourth Day of Christmas

**.....................................THE FOURTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS............................................**

The next day, Jessica could be found sitting at the same table in the library as the day before. Anyone passing her would probably glance at her and be on their way. She had the side ends of her hair pulled back it a red, green, and gold barrette so she could look through books without having to push her hair away from her face or off the page or something. Nick was helping her search which looked odd but interesting to people who passed by.

"Bloody hell, I know you're here somewhere…" She could be heard muttering to herself.

A couple of first years had stopped looking at her wide eyed and frightened after one of her more colorful bouts of obscenities. She didn't even notice they were there.

Jessica was actually totally oblivious to the stares she was getting by passers by, or the threatening glares from Madam Prince. The only thing running through her head was finding some sort of spell, or even potion to find out where these gifts were coming from.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

The person in question was watching her flip through a book with unusual ferocity, laughing quietly to himself.

_She's fiesty_… _but_ _of_ _course__I_ _knew_ _that_ _already_. he thought pleased. _To_ _bad_ _all_ _her_ _effort_ _is_ _going_ _to_ _waste_.

If she indeed came across a spell that should be of some assistance, she would be disappointed to find it had absolutely no effect. He had made sure to block all of those unwanted magical methods of finding something's origination. He was even aware of a spell that, if the letter is left unblocked, will tell you exactly who wrote it.

_Can't_ _have_ _all_ _my_ _plans_ _being_ _ruined_ _now_ _can__I?_ _Though_ _she_ _may_ _find__a_ _way_ _around_ _it_ _but_ _I seriously_ _doubt_ _it_. _But__I_ _should_ _remember_: _Never_ _underestimate__a_ _Dumbledore_. He thought. Though he didn't show it, he was worried even his plans wouldn't prove to be enough in the end.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Jessica threw another book into the ever growing pile in front of her. "Useless…" she grumbled, switching to the next one. Even though she had absolutely no patience with this sort of thing, she was to stubborn to give up without finding what she was looking for.

She stopped fuming when she came across a likely looking paragraph.

'_Sourcus'_ **pronounced** _'S-ource-US'_ **while directed towards an object will tell you where the object in question came from**, **or originated**. **This spell can be frustrating considering it may tell you the obvious origination**, **not the one you are looking for**. **For example**, **preformed on wool sweater**, (**lets assume you wanted to know who sent it to you**), **it may show you a** **picture of a** **sheep rather than the information you long to receive**. **The reason for this being**, **the sweater obviously originated as a** **sheep **(**the poor thing**). **Immense concentration is required to get the desired results**.

**Good luck!**

"It's worth a try, I suppose." Ignoring the rule stating plainly no magic is to be used within the confines of the library, Jessica took her wand from her pocket, while practicing the pronunciation in her head.

_S-OURCE-us!......wait no......S-ource-US!.....that's it! _

Closing her eyes, and directing all her thoughts to the person behind the gift giving (which wasn't difficult considering that was all she was thinking about lately), Jessica whispered the incantation out loud, pointing her wand at the small slip of parchment she had up on the table. A small beam of white light shot out of her wand (thankfully it didn't make any noise or she would be kicked out by Pince.) It hit the parchment, and at first, the paper just glowed eerily. Looking almost like a Muggle comic book thought bubble, a cloud rose, hovering over her table. Inside was the unmistakable picture of a tree.

"Arg!" Jessica scowled, using her hand to swipe the picture from in front of her face.

"Miss Dumbledore!" A shrill, unhappy voice rang out from behind her.

"Yes Madame Pince?" Jessica asked, trying to look as innocent as possible with the remains of a spell hovering over her table.

"You know magic is not permitted here, I'm going to have to ask you to leave, but not without taking off ten house points." Madame Pince then stomped away, but Jessica could still feel her beady glare from across the library. Jessica cursed to herself, picking up her things and bringing them with her out of the library.

"Source-US!" Jessica shouted for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. Once again, the annoyingly accurate picture of an oak tree rose above her head.

"Blast, well at least I know that this paper came from an oak tree…"

Jessica's thoughts stopped there when a loud 'squeak' came from the other side of the barricaded transfiguration door. (For Jessica had barricaded herself into the classroom to ensure privacy.)

"What the hell…?" She muttered, making her way to the door, levitating a desk out of the way.

When she pushed the door open, she was shocked to see four small black bats hovering in front of her.

"Squeeaak" One of them said, this time louder without a door in the way. They all glided into the classroom uninvited, and hung upside down from the filing cabinet that Professor McGonagall had been using lately.

Jessica stuck her head outside, but there didn't seem to be anyone lurking through the corridors. "Where the devil did you come from?" She asked to no one in particular. "This couldn't be another gift could it…?" She grinned to herself. Bats had always been some of her favorite creatures and there's only one place on the grounds that they could've come from, the forest. She looked out the window at it's darkness, the trees swaying slightly in a soft breeze.

She made her way over, thinking about what she was supposed to do with these unexpected pets when she saw another red envelope. Even though they didn't seem anywhere near as predictable as the previous three presents, her hands still shook slightly while opening the envelope.

_On the fourth day of Christmas_,

_Your true love gave to you_,

_Four huge walnuts_.

"Walnuts?" She repeated confused, looking up at the bats doubtfully. But just as she was about to read the letter again, the bats spreaded their wings, and headed for the exit.

"Hey! Come back here!" She called after them, not knowing if it was such a good idea to leave them roaming around the school but she figured they'd find their way out eventually or hide in one of the towers. As she turned back to the filing cabinet they had hung from, and gasped at what they had left on top of it. Four walnuts about the size of her hand were sitting there. She noticed one thing about them immediately: they had hinges so obviously, they had something inside of them.

Not able to resist their pull, Jessica crossed the room and picked one up, holding it about chest level. Curiosity immediately engulfed her whole body, leaving her fingers and toes tingling with the energy of it. She slowly opened it. It wasn't a regular walnut. It was lined with blue velvet and was cradling a small red stone piece that had a pointed edge but then came up and curved back around, almost like a square but with one curvy side. Slightly puzzled, she set that one down and picked up another one. This one was lined with velvet also but was holding a long triangular piece. She picked up the third one and it was holding an identical triangular piece. The last one held a piece that was like the first one, pointed on one side but curvy on the side opposite it. She studied them for a moment, they obviously went together to form something.

That's when she saw it. Another small piece of parchment was tucked into the fourth walnut. She quickly took it out and began to read.

_I suppose you're wondering why there's little red pieces in all four walnuts. They're actually left over pieces of the Sorcerer's Stone that I carved into the shape of something but then I separated the pieces so you would have to figure out what it is. If you place the pieces close enough together, they will spring together like magnets forming the shape itself. I hope you like it when it finally comes together. _

No name again. Not surprising, but she was even more curious now to see what the pieces would come together to form. Her grandfather had told her all about the Sorcerer's Stone and what it did and was shocked that her 'Secret Santa' had been able to get pieces of it when she had been told it had been completely destroyed! She slowly picked up the pieces and put them close together on Professor McGonagall's desk. She slowly inched them closer together until they sprang together instantly, forming....a heart. She was surprised, giddy, and shocked at the same time. She picked up the heart. It fit perfectly in her palm and was cut like a fine diamond. It was truly beautiful, sparkling even in the dim light of the classroom. A tear escaped her eye and slid down her cheek. She was touched by this person's creativity and thoughtfulness. She slowly put the heart back into one of the walnuts and slipped all of them into her pockets. She quickly heard footsteps coming so she quickly levitated the desk out of the way and ran down the corridor, her hands over her pockets.

As she ran, she thought of the one person who could help her with this problem. It was someone right here in the castle, a friend and confidant, and also someone who happened to be deceased.

**888888888888888888888**

"Oh c'mon Nick, why not?"

Jessica stamped her foot like a small child as she glared at her friend, the ghost of Gryffindor, Sir Nicholas.

"Because my dear, I don't get involved in the love lives of the students I befriend and watch over in this castle and in my tower. Besides, there's a chance that even if I did look around and observe young men for you, that I would not find the one who is sending you these gifts and you would be angry or disappointed with me, so, I am not getting involved in this. Good Luck though."

And with those final words, he glided off again. Jessica sighed and leaned up against the wall. There just had to be a way to figure this out.


	5. The Fifth Day of Christmas

**......................................THE FIFTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS....................................................**

Jessica stood outside the castle, by one of the walls, staring out at the grounds, her cloak wrapped around her tightly. All she could think about was her secret gift giver. Every day her gifts seemed more and more unique. She was beginning to become paranoid.

Every time a boy would come within seeing distance of her, she would start to stare him down, as if she would know who was responsible by looking at them hard enough. So far, the only thing this had accomplished was the males of Hogwarts thinking she was giving them the eye, thinking they looked good or something.

_I can't believe some of those half-wits think I actually like them._. Jessica thought, not caring one way or another. The only male she cared about right now was the one behind all her mysterious gifts.

Suddenly she heard the sound of thrashing branches. Her eyes followed the sound and she saw the Whomping Willow, thrashing around trying to smash two first years. She figured they either didn't have their wands or didn't know how to freeze the tree. She ran towards them, pulling her wand out as she went. The tree bent over again, coming down fast, and this time, it's aim was true.

"Immobulous!" Jessica shouted, waving her wand at the tree. It froze just over them, ready to strike and crush them.

Jessica hurried over to the two terrified first years. She should've known, only two boys would be stupid enough to do this. She held out her hand to them, pulling them up on their feet.

"Are you two alright?" she asked them, studying their faces.

"Yes" they both replied softly.

"You two had better get back to the castle and go see Madam Pomfrey, let her check you over for injuries, and stay away from this wretched tree, it's too dangerous for those who don't know how to immobilize it." she told them, a scolding tone in her voice.

They both nodded meekly and ran off.

Jessica looked at the tree again, still and unmoving. "I hope you fall over, you wretched tree." she growled at it, turning and walking back towards the castle

Little did she know, her 'Secret Santa' had seen the whole thing and was very impressed.

It was also on her way back towards the castle that her mind drifted back to her dilemma.

_Will I_ _get another gift today_?

_Will this person finally reveal himself_?

_What if I_ _never find out who it is?_

These questions, along with many more seemed to be plaguing Jessica's mind.

It wasn't until just before dinner that one of her questions was answered.

Starlight was tapping irritably on the circular window of her dorm, waiting impatiently for her mistress to let her in. The tapping woke Nick up, who'd been napping on her pillow. He stretched and looked at the owl.

"Do you think it's another gift?" her beloved dragon asked her.

"Dunno, but I guess I'm about to find out." Jessica replied.

She sprung up from her bed, and threw open the window to let her other beloved pet inside.

"Hello girl," She cooed. Her eyes immediately being drawn to the red package, with the red and gold envelope.

Opening the envelope first, which had become sort of a tradition; she extracted the small bit of parchment.

_On the fifth day of Christmas_,

_Your true love gave to you_,

_Five sparkling snowflake jewels_.

"Snowflake jewels…" Jessica said looking at Nick with a raised eyebrow. Nick shrugged. Starlight hooted as if in affirmation.

Putting down the parchment, she moved to the package. She pulled off the paper gingerly, and sure enough five sparkling snowflake jewels winked back at her. They were sterling silver snowflakes with a diamond right in the center and were all identical. Two had been made into earrings, one hung elegantly on a neck chain, and one was hanging delicately from a bracelet and the last one was attacked to a sterling silver ring..

They were absolutely gorgeous. Jessica immediately put all of them on. They looked like they belonged and were just right against her black robes.

They could have been plastic and she would have loved them just the same. That someone had spent any time on her was baffling enough, but to spend this much money…

Jessica sat down on her bed, completely overwhelmed. She didn't realize until later that she had completely missed dinner but she didn't care.

"They're gorgeous Jess." Nick commented seeing them twinkle in the light. Jessica smiled and stroked him on the head. Then she stroked Starlight and opened the window so she could fly off to the Owlery. She walked over to the bed and collapsed on it, smiling. She turned on her side so she was facing Nick and beckoned him over with her hand. He climbed over to her, his red scales shining in the light, and curled up besides her closing his big black eyes. She stroked him softly and they both drifted off slowly to sleep.

She eventually woke up later that night and took off her precious jewelry, changed, and climbed back into bed, dreaming of what would happen tomorrow.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Artemis:My OC is not a Mary Sue. Her parents are not mentioned because they're dead. I'm mentioning them in later chapters. That thing about the weigh loss spell was a joke. Don't take everything so seriously. I hate people who cling to every little detailo like it matters. This is my fanfic and I'll twist it any way I want. Just because she's a Gryffindor doesn't mean that she hates Malfoy. Because he decided to remounce his father and Voldie, that doesn't jmean that they like each other. She respects him and is somewhat proud of his decision. That doesn't mean they like each other. As for staying in the dorm with Hermione, another bed could always be conjured and added and it's just one girl, so what's the big deal? And as for Nick, her dragon, he is so small and skinny, he could be considered a lizard. Sure, they outlawed having regular dragons because you can't tame or control them, but that doesn't mean she can't have a miniture one. If anyone asks, she could say he'd a lizard. **

**Anyways, thanx to everyone else who reviewed positively. **


	6. The Sixth Day of Christmas

**.....................................THE SIXTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS....................................................**

Jessica was in the library again, but not for the purpose you would think based on the past weeks occurrences. She had, in fact, completely given up on the Hermione method of thinking. It just wasn't her style. She was in the library today for the sole purpose of Potions.

Understandably, she had completely forgotten about the school work she had been assigned over the holidays. She'd even forgotten about Hermione mentioning it to her. Snape had been in an even fouler mood than usual when he had assigned them the essay. Being the resident grinch, he wanted to make everyone's holidays as sour as his would undoubtedly be.

_Just because you don't have any fun doesn't mean you have to ruin everyone else's holidays_. Jessica thought, cursing Snape thoroughly in her head.

Despite her outward foul mood, inside she was dancing with joy. Even Snape couldn't bring down her high spirits today. She had put on her best robes, and was tastefully adorned with the snowflakes jewels her 'Secret Santa' had given her. Having worn expensive stuff before, having this on didn't phase her but her heart seemed to flutter when she remembered the romantic thoughtfulness of this person, whoever 'he' was.

In fact, sitting in the library for an hour had only accomplished two lines of writing. Her mind was too distracted to focus on deadly sleeping potions, similar to the Draught of the Living Dead.

**888888888**

Oliver had looked at her interestedly when she had come down into the common room this morning, but he hadn't asked any questions. He probably thought they were presents given to her for one of her birthdays or for Christmas by family or friends.

Looking around the library (just in case she spotted someone likely, hanging around with today's gift), showed her nothing but Madame Pince, glaring at her warningly. She was obviously still remembering the incident from the other day.

Jessica smiled and waved, making her narrow her eyes to slits, her scowl deepen.

Thinking it would be best to at least pretend to work; Jessica picked up her quill and started doodling on a spare bit of parchment.

After about fifteen more minutes, she declared trying to work was completely useless and headed back up to the Common Room.

Ron and Harry were playing a game of chess and looked up when she entered. She smiled at them and walked over.

"Are you winning again Ron?" she asked, slightly teasing Harry.

"Not this time Jess." Ron replied a little disappointed.

She patted him on the shoulder and climbed up the spiral staircase to her dorm.

Her eyes widened when she saw something was waiting for her. Another envelope, slightly thicker this time, was lying on her bed.

**8888888888**

Jessica's mind started to race…how could he get it into her dorm if it wasn't a Gryffindor? The window wasn't open, so Starlight hadn't brought it up…

A picture of Harry's face flashed before her eyes, and so did a picture of Ron. Her heart started beating painfully in her chest.

_Could it really be one if them?_ She thought desperately. If they were from another house they would have had quite a time breaking into the Gryffindor common room, which seemed a very unlikely possibility now.

She couldn't think of anyone but Harry, Ron, and her brother who resided in Gryffindor who stayed the holidays.

_Except for_…_oh_ _no_, _not Neville_. Jessica thought, her heart sinking. What was she supposed to tell him, if it is him?

"_I love all the gifts_, _really_, _but I_ _don't think we can be any more than friends_…"

She didn't want to hurt him…he was a decent person, if not really annoying.

She crossed the room quickly, grabbing for the envelope. Inside read:

_On the sixth day of Christmas_,

_Your true love gave to you_,

_A chance to ice skate with six fairies._

Jessica felt a burst of emotions at once, excitement, surprise, and anticipation. There was another piece of parchment in the envelope. She pulled it out and it read:

_Go down to the lake right after you get this and bring your skates, of course. There six fairies will be waiting for you. Have fun. _

Jessica had always watched people ice-skate with such envy. She could rollerblade pretty good but when she put on her ice-skates, she turned into a total klutz. She'd always wanted to be good just so she could enjoy it more. This could be her chance.

She jumped up off of her bed, grabbed her white skates, and ran all the way down to the lake. She waited only for a second when six fairies appeared. They were all girls of course. Each one was glowing a different color, one was red, another was icy blue, another was pink, the fourth one was emerald green, the fifth one was lavender, and the last one was yellow, almost gold. She sat down on the snow and quickly pulled on her skates, lacing them up tightly. The fairies all nodded to each other and flew around her, circling her entire body. They were dropping fairy dust, each the same color as the fairy who sprinkled it, all over her. They hovered over the ice covering the lake, beckoning her to follow.

She carefully stepped on the ice and glided towards them slowly. They got behind her and pushed her as she skated. As she gradually got faster, she tried doing tricks and surprisingly, she got every single one of them right. She was amazed. She grinned and started going faster and faster and doing more difficult tricks. Little did she know that after a little while, the fairies had stopped helping her. She was doing all this on her own!

She got tired though and skated towards the fairies , still not realizing that she'd been doing all that on her own. The icy blue fairy flew right in front of her and said in a high pitched voice: "The young man who set all of this up had asked us to give you this."

All of them handed her a snowglobe that had the fairies helping her skate showing on the inside of it and like all snowglobes, the snow inside it swirled when she shook it. She smiled.

"Can you tell me who it is?" Jessica asked the icy blue fairy.

The fairy smiled mysteriously. "We have been sworn to secrecy but I'll say this much, he really cares for you so be happy in the fact that someone loves and cares for you in the manner so deeply."

Jessica's heart fluttered and she smiled. "Thank you."

She started to walk back towards the castle when the icy blue fairy called out to her, "We didn't help you the whole time you were skating. We stopped after a while so know that most of the things you did near the end, you did on your own."

Jessica was shocked, but she waved to fairies and kept on going back to the castle. She need to tell Nick about this. He'd flip!


	7. The Seventh Day of Christmas

**.................................THE SEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS................................................**

"Finished!" Jessica exclaimed, brushing the snow and ice off her cloak. She examined the ordinary looking ice sculpture of a snowman that stood proudly in front of her. It looked exactly like a traditional muggle snow man but of course, it was carved from ice. She'd found an ice sculpture charm in the library and had used it to speed up the carving of this masterpiece. She had also borrowed one of Hermione's old Gryffindor scarves and added it for good measure.

"Now for the fun part." Jessica said to herself, cheeks flushed from both cold and pleasure.

She took out her wand and began muttering enchantments. Nothing seemed to be happening…that was until she got hit square in the face with a snowball.

"It works!" She cried sounding like Dr. Frankenstein when his creation came to life, grinning at her own creation, snow dripping from her hair unnoticed. When the snowman went for another snowball, it's icy body gleaming, Jessica ran out of the way, back towards the lake. The snowball grazed the ground at her feet, and her ice snowman was shaking his icy twig fist at her threateningly.

Jessica laughed, thanking her judgment and not giving it legs. Everyone would just think it was a regular ice sculpture but, whenever anyone got too close, they would be ambushed by a sort-of-living snowman. _Fred and George would be proud_. _The trio, Oliver and Ginny probably will be too, if I nail some Slytherins._ She thought happily, gazing over the frozen lake.

Jessica stood, leaning unceremoniously against her favorite tree, gazing contentedly over the lake. She didn't mind the cold snow that was swirling around her as she wind blew, it was actually rather refreshing, especially as it grazed her face. With nothing to distract her, Jessica's thoughts went inevitably back to her mysterious bearer of gifts. She groaned at the weight of the sudden rush of emotions that hit her like a bludger in the stomach. No one had ever done something so…she couldn't even think up the right words to describe it.

Kind…_romantic_…**thoughtful**…these commonly used phrases just didn't seem to fit. All in all, no one had ever taken the time to get to know the real her. There were lots of things about herself that no boy ever knew because they never took the time to try to find out what those things were.

She wasn't overlooked. She just had never met a boy who cared about her enough to do something like this. This type of thing was only supposed to happen to people in storybooks, the only place where it seemed that happy endings did come true.

That something like this was finally happening to her filled the holes in her heart with much needed feelings. She felt giddy, a feeling she had never thought possible of herself.

She decided to head back up to the castle. She suddenly felt the urge to paint. That's one of her talents that no one had any clue about: She was a talented artist. She painted, drew, and sculpted. Since no one had seen her make the snowman,(That's what she thought anyways, heh heh) They had no clue what she could really do were she given the right tools. As she walked through the corridors and up the Grand Staircase towards the seventh floor, she wondered what surprise awaited her today. Her question would be answered when she reached her dorm.

The first thing she noticed when she walked in was a large, regular package with red wrapping and a red and gold envelope sitting on top. She walked over to it slowly and opened the envelope.

_On the seventh day of Christmas,_

_Your true love gave to you,_

_seven canvases for you to paint on. _

Canvases? How could have known that she paints? The only person that she would figure knew was her brother but unless he'd seen one of her paintings, he couldn't have known. She'd told no one, not even Hermione and Ginny. She moved on to the package and tore off the paper. Seven clean canvases were bound together with a small note on top of them. It read in the familiar green ink:

_I hope you find these useful. It was more by accident that I stumbled upon your talents and was amazed by your creativity. I hope these help you express your more colorful side. _

Jessica was stunned to say the least but her urge tp paint was nipping at her again so she pulled one of the canvases out, took the disillusionment charm off of her easel, set it up, took out her paints, and began to create.

As she was creating her masterpiece, she thought about her 'Secret Santa'. If she ever found out who they were, she'd definitely need a totally gigantic and fabulous way to thank them. She blended the colors together and finally finished. Her painting was interesting was kind of like her situation.

It the middle was a heart with a chain wrapped around it once with the ends stretching to the sides of the canvas. There were little question marks surrounding it and it had Christmas themed things in the background like snowflakes, a piece of holly, a gingerbread cookie, and an ornament. She glanced away from her painting and looked at her reflection in a mirror. She was covered in paint. She laughed at herself just as Nick woke up from his nap and looked at her curiously.

"My Secret Santa gave me seven canvases that I can paint on. Somehow he saw my sculpting my snowman outside and figured out that I'm an artist." she told him, answering his unasked questions.

"Well that was nice of him, whoever 'he' is." Nick replied studying her painting from the bed

"Well I'd better go take a shower and clean this room up before the Hermione and Ginny come up here." Jessica said waving her wand clearing her paints away. She stacked her canvases and refolded her easel, casting disillusionment charms on them, and put them away. Then she disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower to clean off all the paint. (LoL!)

**888888888888888888888888888888888**

Unknown to Jessica, her 'Secret Santa' had watched her paint. He had cast a spell on the canvases so that when she opened them, a window would appear in front of him, showing him if she had liked the canvases and if she would paint on one.His heart had fluttered when he saw the radiant happy look on her face.

"Beautiful." He had murmured to himself, wanting desperately to go up to her dorm and tell her who he was, to kiss her and assure her that love and happy endings were real by holding her close against him and telling her he loved her and wanted to be with her.

He had stayed outside the whole time he'd been watching her. The window had stopped and disappeared when she disappeared into the bathroom and he'd sighed, wanting the day to come when he'd tell her who he was. He thought about what he would do when he went to reveal himself to her. He was so distracted that he didn't notice until too late the snowball hurling towards his face.

"Bloody hell!" He cursed when the snow collided with his already partially frozen face. Wiping the snow from his face and hair he was able to see the ice sculpture snowman ducking to collect more ammo.

Staring in wonder at the living snowman with the Gryffindor scarf, he was barely able to dodge the next attack. The snowball flew over his head, and he sprinted back up to the castle, thanking the gods the thing hadn't been enchanted with legs.


	8. The Eighth Day of Christmas

**....................................THE EIGHTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS...................................................**

"Only four days till Christmas…" Jessica said smiling, marking another day off her calendar. "Not counting today of course." Setting the calendar back on her night stand, Jessica caught sight of a glimmer of red. Smiling, she picked up the Sorcerer's Stone Heart, as she been prone to calling it every since the day after she gotten it from her 'Secret Santa'. She ran her hands across its smooth surface, entranced at how the light shone and reflected off its surface, marveling at how it was cut like a fine diamond. She still didn't know what it did, if it did anything at all…but for some reason she had the strangest feeling that it would eventually do something. Getting no reaction from it, she set it back down beside her bed.

All the gifts from the past seven days were kept close by her side, on her nightstand, in her trunk, and even in her pocket (she wore the things that were meant for it) and in her heart.(had to add the mushy part, heh heh)

Jessica fell back onto her bed, sighing contentedly. If her 'Secret Santa' kept with the song, there were still five days of giving left.

_Will he let me know who he is on Christmas Day?_ She thought to herself. _That seems the logical thing to do_…

_That is if he ever lets me know_… Jessica groaned into her pillow, he wouldn't be so cruel as to never tell her who he was would he?

Would he?

When her mind couldn't reassure her, she groaned again. If she didn't find out who was behind this, she was surely going to go insane.

She picked up the heart again and placed it in her robes pocket. Standing up and straightening her scarlet Weasley jumper, Jessica headed down for breakfast.

The Great Hall was, as expected, nearly empty. She saw Neville talking to Colin Creevey at the far end of the table. Jessica sat herself down in between Hermione and Ginny, who were chatting away to her brother, Ron, and Harry. Shoveling food on her plate, she tuned out their conversation and began on her food. She was roused from the delights of her strawberry pancakes by Oliver waving a hand in front of her face.

"Jess…JESS!" He shouted, making people from the neighboring tables look up at them curiously.

"Yes?" Jessica replied, trying to be patient and rubbing her hand from where she had stabbed herself with the fork. Sudden noises had always accomplished her spilling, dropping or stabbing herself with something.

"I was just wondering where you got all the new stuff…" He started, looking very curious.

_So he finally notices_. Jessica thought slightly amused. She wrapped her hand around the snowflake jewel hanging from her neck out of habit._ There's no telling what he's thinking about all this....he's one to jump to conclusions like how Ron is with Ginny but I'm sure if I explained the situation he'd understand....But unless he asks about it right out and asks for an explanation, I'm keeping my silence._ Jessica thought, her other hand wrapped around the heart in her pocket.

"Haven't you noticed them before?" She asked, trying to sound surprised, and feeling she hadn't due to Hermione's slightly narrowed eyes. _Why does she have to be so_…_observant?_ Jessica thought, but she was determined to keep her cool.

"Yeah, I have actually, but figured it was nothing…" Oliver was staring at her hard, as if he would find the answer in her face.

"It is nothing." Jessica replied calmly. "They were just some early Christmas presents." _I_ _hope he doesn't ask from whom_…She thought desperately, but knowing she would have no such luck. The trio would never let a mystery go unsolved, and Ginny was staring at her curiously. Her eyes flicked over to Harry, hoping to see some kind of reaction to this on his face. To her great surprise, he was staring at her just as hard as Ron was.

_Either he's a really good actor or he has nothing to do with this._ She thought, slightly hoping for the former instead of the latter.

She felt a dull warmth somewhere in her body, at first thinking it was the result of his enchanting green gaze. Seconds later, it was revealed to be the ruby red heart resting against Ginny's hip in her pocket. She could feel the warmth spreading up through her hand, through her arm, and the rest of her body.

She was about to take it out, to see what it was doing, but she realized just in time the sight of the ruby red treasure would only bring up more questions.

_It's such a_ _nice feeling_…she thought pleasantly, as the heart continued to give off the odd sort of warmth.

"Who were they from?" Oliver persisted.

Jessica just shrugged and made to get up from the table.

"You don't know?" He asked her incredulously. Hermione, Ron and to Jessica's slight disappointment, Harry all three looked as shocked as her brother. Ginny was grinning slightly.

"I didn't say that. I just don't think it's any of your business." Jessica said evasively, starting to leave the Hall. Oliver gaped at her, but to Jessica's immense relief didn't follow.

Jessica retreated to the Transfiguration classroom, which had lately become sort of her retreat. Pulling the heart out of her pocket, she was disappointed to find it had stopped doing whatever it was doing at breakfast.

_Why would it react like that when Harry was looking at me_…She thought, thoroughly confused. _Maybe it has something to do with him noticing I_ _was in the room_….._or_....._Could he possibly be my 'Secret Santa'? I assumed he was still carrying a torch for Cho Chang, but I could be wrong_....._You never know, I suppose_.....

Before she could ponder this idea any further, any light that was entering the room was extinguished and Jessica was plunged into uncomfortable darkness. Jessica gasped out loud when she heard the door being pushed open, and someone joining her in the empty, pitch black classroom.

"Who-s Th-there?" She asked, finding her voice. She clutched the ruby heart tightly in her fist, and backed up into Professor McGonagall's desk.

No one answered her, but Jessica could still feel the presence of someone in the room with her. She was about to ask again when a pair of strong arms encircled her waist. Jessica stiffened in fear, opening her mouth to call out, but the person who was breathing raggedly on her neck, leaned in, and captured her lips in a passionate kiss.

The heart in Jessica's hand immediately sprung into action, giving off such heat that Jessica had to drop it back in her pocket before it burnt her hand. However, dropping the heart didn't stop the flow of warmth that was quickly engulfing her body. She had expected to be scared or disgusted when this person had started kissing her. It was the complete opposite. She had never felt anything like it before, the feelings were so intense, Jessica couldn't help but respond. Instinctively, somewhere in the depths of her mind, she knew that this was the person behind the gifts. That was, however, the only thought that was going through her mind at the moment.

With a muttered curse, the boy attached to Jessica's lips separated himself and bolted out of the room at such a speed that Jessica had no chance of following. Especially after the experience that had left her knees weak and her body trembling. The lights in the classroom flooded back to life, making Jessica squint and wince at the sudden brightness. The only thing different about the classroom was the red envelope lying on one of the desks.

Once Jessica gathered her thoughts, she grabbed the heart and examined it for a moment before returning it to her pocket. Picking up the envelope, she opened it and read:

_On the eighth day of Christmas_,

_Your true love gave to you_,

_Eight pixies dancing under a full moon_.

_Go to the paddock farthest from the castle_, _and nearest to the forest at eleven o'clock_.

Jessica stared at the instructions, how was she supposed to sneak out that late at night without getting caught? Not that she was a saint…she just knew the chances of not being seen were very slim, and even though her grandfather was the headmaster, that didn't excuse Jessica from a detention on Christmas.

_Now if I had been here the whole time and was a key member of the trio, I'd have this kind of stuff down to an art…_and that's when a brilliant idea hit her.

_Harry's invisibility cloak! _

"So let me get this straight, you need to borrow my cloak so you can investigate one of the Slytherins tonight, scoping him out to see if they're trying to recruit new Death Eaters and create a new Dark Lord?" Harry asked, looking at Jessica with adventure gleaming in his eyes. "Now Harry, I can't take you with me, Grandpa said specifically that I had to go alone."

"But Jess, What if you're attacked? What if they catch you and hold you hostage or something, I seriously think you need some backup." Harry argued.

"Harry, I'm a big girl, and I know more than enough spells to throw them off and get back up here should worse come to worse." Jessica replied smiling slightly

"Oh alright Jess, you win, but I don't like this."

Harry handed her his cloak. "Thank you Harry, and I promise, I'll come back early so you'll be reassured that I'm okay."

"Well, I'm gonna head up to my dorm and go to bed. Wake me up when you get back just to check in, okay?" Harry told her.

"It's a promise." She replied, wrapping the cloak around herself and disappeaing through the portrait hole.

_I can't believe he actually believed me! And he's supposed to know better by now!_ Jessica thought, chuckling softly at the thought of Harry.

Jessica was feeling a serious thrill when she thought of what awaited her.Very few people were fortunate enough to witness the pixie 'circle.' (At least that's what Jessica assumed was going to happen.) They would come out on certain full moons and dance, each group had their own circle, and if you were lucky enough to find one, at the full moon you could come out and watch to your hearts content.

Just like all the other gifts, the pixies dance was absolutely amazing. When Jessica arrived, she was far enough from the castle to take off the cloak, much to her relief. She had followed the line of the forbidden forest until she had reached a paddock sort of paddock thing.

The pixies emerged from the trees at eleven o'clock. The full moon was bright up in the sky, and seemed to beam down, illuminating only their circle as they danced. There was no music, nothing but the sounds nature provided them, but they danced as if there was always a tune to jump to.

Jessica cast a Cushioning Charm on the snow and sat down, watching them, completely mesmerized.

Time was no longer a factor, and she sat and watched, her spirits light, joy in her heart until the full moon faded in the sky and there was nothing left to watch. One minute she had been there, the next Jessica snapped out of her daze and realized it was already early morning.

"Wow…" She said. There was nothing else to say.

Invisibility cloak in hand, she made her way back up to the castle.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Jessica crept silently into the boys dorm. She saw her brother, Ron, and Neville all sleeping like their regular selves. She shook her head in amusement. Then she turned her head towards Harry's four poster.

She tiptoed over to it and peeked between the curtains. Harry was lying there, sleeping peacefully. She just didn't have the heart to wake him up. She spoke softly, conjuring up a quill, ink , and a piece of parchment and wrote a thank you note to Harry. She folded up his cloak, putting it away in his trunk and lying the note on top of it. She left the lock undone, knowing he would look for it there first. She looked at him one last time, whispering, "Sweet dreams Harry" before quietly going to her own dorm, careful not wake Hermione or Ginny, and fell into bed, mulling the memories form the day for only a moment before falling dead asleep.


	9. The Ninth Day of Christmas

**.......................................THE NINTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS.................................................**

Thinking back to the day before had Jessica wanting to kick herself. Her 'Secret Santa', had been literally right in front of her face, and she hadn't done anything to find out who it was. If she had only grabbed a hold of him before he left…

Oh who was she kidding?

She had been totally immobile after that amazing kiss she wouldn't have even seen who it was if the lights had been on.

As her thoughts went inventively back to the kiss, Jessica felt her face flush and her lips tug into a smile. Now she had other kisses to compare it to, but Jessica was quite sure whoever was giving her these unbelievable gifts was also an excellent kisser because that was definitely the best kiss she'd ever received.

_If only I_ _knew who he was so we could do it again_… Jessica thought dreamily, but flushed even more when she realized how she was thinking. Her mother(were she still alive) would be sure to have a fit if she ever found out her only daughter was fantasizing about snogging a boy she had never met in dark classrooms. But her mother and father had been killed by two Death Eaters when she and Oliver were only five years old.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

While Jessica practically floated through the Hogwarts corridors, (no doubt hoping she would get another visit in a dark classroom), her 'Secret Santa' was still berating himself for losing control.

_Idiot_, he told himself over and over again, _so many things could have gone wrong_, _she could have seen you_… But no matter how many times he told himself it was a mistake, he couldn't help but remember how she hadn't resisted him, instead she had responded like she was actually enjoying it…

_Well surely that's a_ _good sign_. He reassured himself for the hundredth time. Then he remembered the heart. The heart was supposed to grow warm or hot if she was liking and attracted to him and grow cold if she was disgusted, afraid, or feeling any other bad emotion. The only thing being that he had forgotten was to put on enchantment on himself so it could tell him whether she did or not before he gave it to her.

_But she must've enjoyed it because she didn't pull away and when I felt her hand on my neck it was definitely hot which leads me to believe that the heart was in her pocket_…he thought, trying to make some sense from his thoughts.

_Well _at _least there's hope for me now_.

With a new bout of confidence, the boy went off to prepare Jessica's surprise for today, the memory of her soft, sweet lips still swimming through his mind.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

Starlight found her mistress near the Charms corridor, and tapped on the window as she was passing. Seeing the red envelope her owl had delivered, Jessica quickly let Starlight in out of the cold.

The parchment was a bit longer again today (which meant either he was explaining his gift or it was another thing outside, like watching the pixies the night before), earning the steady beat of her heart to go up a couple notches.

_On the ninth day of Christmas_,

_Your true love gave to you_,

_Nine fawns playing_.

_Go to the edge of the forest at noon to receive your ninth gift_.

_Don't be late_, _fawns get irritated if you make them wait_.

Jessica checked her watch, 11:45, which gave her just enough time to make it to the forest. Telling herself she was insane, Jessica made her way through the corridors at a brusque pace. She was, of course, wearing her snowflake jewels and had her heart tucked in her pocket. Twirling the necklace as she walked, Jessica pondered what sort of performance the fawns were going to put on.

She thought about the fact that fawns were going to perform for her. Muggles thought fawns were just a mythical creature that existed only in fairy tales and Greek legends but they actually existed in the magical realm. They lived deep in forests away from humans so they could live and play their music in peace.

She smiled when she reached the forest. Standing there waiting for her patiently was a fawn. He had scruffy brown hair and brown eyes and was carrying a wooden flute. He beckoned her to follow him with his hand before disappeaing into the forest.

Jessica bit her bottom lip in indecision and wrapped her hand around her wand that was in her pocket before plunging in after it.

_What if this is a trap? _

_What it I get attacked?_

_What if the fawns don't like me and make me leave and go back to the castle?_

_What if I stop thinking negatively and rambling and just go with the flow? _

Jessica berated herself for her negative thoughts and just continued to follow the fawn.

**888888888888888888888888888888888888**

By the time Jessica's mind rambling had ceased, she found herself in a clearing not too far from the Hogwarts grounds (at least she hoped it wasn't too far) surrounded by nine of these nice fawns, men and women. One of them pushed her into the center of the circle they were making; Jessica sat down obediently and watched, too nervous to try anything else.

They each had a wooden flute, which they held at the ready. After they formed a perfect circle, beautiful music started to fill the air of the clearing. The fawn that lead her here began, with each of his companions following suit not to long after. They harmonized like a composers dream.

Jessica had never had music take her breath away before, and now she knew the meaning of the phrase. It had a magical feel about it, and lifted her spirits much like Fawkes's song would do.

When all the fawns had begun to play, Jessica's eyes widened when they started to move around. They gradually picked up speed with the music, and soon were leaping and spinning throughout the clearing in an all out dance. Jessica was laughing and clapping along with the music by the time she realized she wasn't the only thing watching this amazing spectacle.

At the edge of the woods, she could make hundreds of birds perched in the trees, all the normal animals you would find in a forest mixed with quite a few magical creatures. There was a group of centaurs watching proudly and quietly. Jessica gasped at the flash of gold that was a baby unicorn. Sitting under a tree, giving hungry glares at the birds was none other than Crookshanks, Hermione's cat. Jessica could also see some more fawns watching their friends or family perform.

Her attention to the crowd was only short, for she could not keep her mind off the music and dance that was happening all around her.

When the song finally came to an end, the lifted spirits it brought still lingered and Jessica couldn't wipe the silly smile off her face. The rest of the crowed dispersed, and the fawn that had brought her to the clearing approached her. He motioned for her to follow again, and reluctantly, Jessica was led out of the forest.

When Hogwarts grounds came into view again, the fawn held out a red package which Jessica took with unsteady hands. When she turned to thank him, he had seemingly disappeared.

"Oh yeah, fawns are very good at hiding and avoiding people when they don't want to be discovered and they don't want their homes to be discovered." Jessica recalled from a book she'd borrowed from the library called **_Mythical Beasts of Old Lore_**. She also remembered how they would play extraordinary music when celebrating something or just when they were happy.

Now that her guide was gone, Jessica decided it would be best for her to get back to the safety of Hogwarts no matter how close she already was, before opening her next gift.

_As if seeing them play hadn't been enough of a_ _present_! She thought, shaking her head in wonder.

When she got up to the castle, She examined the present before opening it.

"You got a present along with getting to see fawns? Man, this boy must really have a thing for you, Jess." Nick said Jessica just grinned before tearing the paper from the odd shaped object, and smiling brightly at what she saw.

It was a wooden flute identical to the ones the fawns had used, but a bit bigger to accommodate her size. Jessica was a talented musician because she had inherited her father's talent at music but she knew that she would never even come close to playing anything like she had just heard (in fact she would probably be completely dreadful at it) but it was the perfect thing to remind her that it hadn't been all a dream.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

**Any guesses to whom it might be?**


	10. The Tenth Day of Christmas

**........................................THE TENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS.................................................**

Jessica was going through her day in a state of complete bliss. Even the people that usually paid little attention to her were noticing this odd behavior. It was true that she was normally a happy person but this, this was beyond normal. Her cerulean blue eyes were twinkling like mad in a fashion that could match her grandfather's.

Jessica, in her state of bliss, was completely unaware of the extra attention she was getting from the few who had stayed for the holidays at Hogwarts. While she was eating a peaceful lunch in the Great Hall, Neville and Colin decided it was their chance to get in some quality time in before the holidays ended.

"Hello Jessica!" They greeted her cheerfully, scooting into the seats on either side of her, Colin setting his camera down on the table.

"Oh…hullo Colin, Neville," Jessica replied, startled out of her thoughts.

"I haven't seen you around in a while, what've you been doing with your time off?" Colin asked, trying desperately to come up with some good conversation. His attempts were quite obvious to Jessica, and being in such a good mood, she decided to go easy on the poor guy.

"Nothing much, you know. Just lazing around the castle and such…what about you? Have you…err…taken any interesting pictures?" Jessica asked the last part hesitantly, knowing it would set him off on a seemingly endless one sided conversation. She just hoped since it was the holidays and no one was around that it didn't last too long.

Colin's eyes brightened at the question and he dove for his bag where he kept a lot of his photos handy. "I've got tons." He replied, taking out numerous folders with quickly scrawled titles on each. Since he was busy extracting more folders he didn't see Jessica wince.

So she turned to Neville to asked him pretty much the same thing, she only hoped his answer was short.

"So Neville what have you been up to?"

To her relief, his answer was short.

"Oh nothing much Jess, I've been hanging out with Luna mostly."

"You and her gettin kinda close huh?" she grinned.

Neville just blushed.

"I'll take that as a yes." Jessica chuckled.

Colin ended up having six folders total, each folder having a different theme of photos in it. Jessica stifled laughter when she noticed the thickest folder marked Harry Potter. The other folders were labeled, Quidditch, (which Jessica suspected were mostly of Harry as well), Hogwarts grounds, Hagrid's creatures, random, and memorable events.

Each envelope was filled, not all of the pictures being recent. Jessica and Neville sat at the Gryffindor house table for at least an hour before Colin had shown them every last one (some of which they had already seen). Jessica had been horrified at some of the shots he had gotten of her in various situations in the common room, or out with Hagridand his magical creatures. _He shows these to everyone_? She thought, hoping other people had cut him off before he got far enough to show them some of the unflattering ones. She was just about to leave when he pulled out one more folder. "Wait. You have to see these; I've just taken them in the last two weeks!"

Jessica sighed, thinking one more envelope wouldn't make that much of a difference; she couldn't get any more bored than she already was and Neville looked like he was about to fall asleep.

Jessica watched, and mechanically complimented each different shot, until she saw two that made her burst out laughing. Neville also laughed when he saw them.

One was of Draco Malfoy being hit with a snowball right in the face thrown by none other than her magical snowman. She had heard some people muttering about it when coming in from outside, but had yet to witness it in action. The other was of Harry getting smacked right in the face too. He glared at the snowman before wiping the snow away and walking off. She didn't really expect him to be mad because he was so used to Fred and George's jokes.

Colin was laughing with her, "Yeah, those are two of my favorites, they had no idea I was there." Jessica was too busy admiring the photos to notice the odd look Colin's features took on.

"That's priceless Colin; can I have copies of these?"

"No problem, maybe you'll get them for Christmas." Jessica smiled gratefully, anticipating the look of sheer joy that would come over Ron, Oliver, Hermione, and Ginny's faces when they saw it.

Colin cleared his throat, "I've got a few others being attacked by the same snowman…I also have a picture of you making it."

Jessica's grin broadened, and she looked at Colin innocently, "Well, it did give you a few great pictures didn't it?"

Colin then proceeded to show her the shots of a few students she recognized being ambushed by her ingenious creation. She started to laugh again when she saw them. There was a good shot of Ron and Hermione walking rather close together before they each got hit in the back of the head. Ron took turns glaring at the snowman, and at Colin (who he had obviously seen taking the picture). There was also a shot of Ginny getting whacked right under the chin so Jessica assumed some of the snow went in her shirt. There was also a picture of her brother getting whacked with a snowball in the face just like Harry and Draco.

"Do me a favor and don't tell my brother or the gang I was the one to make it?" Jessica asked him, setting the pictures back in the folder.

"I won't."

Jessica then took the opportunity to take her leave, grabbing her stuff and bolting out of the Great Hall.

Neville and Colin didn't see the dark figure that followed her out of the Great Hall.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

While she was walking through the corridors, deciding to head back to her dorm to see if maybe her gift had arrived yet, she heard two familiar voices not too far away. And they got louder, as she walked closer.

"Oh Draco..." someone moaned.

_Hmmm, by now I should just forget I heard this and go on to the tower but my curiosity won the fight. _Jessica thought, making up her mind.

She quickly and silently approached the spot where she heard the voices. She recognized it at once as a broom closet even though she couldn't see it yet. She figured that's the only thing it could be, seeing as the Great Hall was pretty much right off the Entrance hall and there were no classrooms down here except for in the Dungeons and she knew that these voices were not coming from the Dungeons and that Snape would've busted them by now.

She finally got close enough to see who it was. The door of the broom closet wasn't shut all the way and there was a faint light coming from inside it. She silently peered inside it and her suspicions confirmed it. There, snogging in the closet, were no other than Draco Malfoy and Cho Chang.

She quickly and quietly walked away and started headed up the Grand Staircase and through the corridors. _Why am I not surprised? _Jessica knew Draco's faults and that was one of them. In the battle of personality or beauty, beauty won overall with him. _I guess he's out of the picture now. Oh well, one down, so many to go._ Jessica thought exasperated.

_But since it isn't him, it means that my real 'Secret Santa' is still here, loving me and still making my heart flutter. _This thought cheered Jessica up greatly.

'On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…" Jessica sang as she made her way back to her dorm. She had seen Ron and Oliver outside in the midst of a snowball fight on her way out of the Great Hall and decided to avoid them, hence the reason for going back to her dorm. Her footsteps echoed through the deserted corridors, as she looked appreciatively at the Hogwarts decorations. No suits of armor adorned this particular hallway, so it was free of any clanging and singing.

She had made it about half way to theGryffindor common room when she heard another pair of footsteps advancing on her. Her heartbeat picked up speed erratically, her mind going automatically to her 'Secret Santa'. _Get a_ _grip Jessica_, _it could be anybody_. Her pace unconsciously slowed in anticipation of who was quickly gaining on her.

_They'll be turning the corner any minute now_, Jessica thought, biting her lower lip, and looking over her shoulder.

_Here he comes_…

_Oh my god it's_…

"Hermione! Ginny!" Jessica said out loud, trying not to sound disappointed and failing.

"Jess, We've been looking for you everywhere!" Hermione answered breathlessly, shifting the long package she had under her arm. Ginny nodded vigorously agreeing.

Jessica caught sight of the red package and blanched. _It's just a_ _coincidence_, she thought weakly. _Probably her gift for Ron or something_.

For a terrifying moment, she thought that Hermione was behind all this fluttered through her head. It was squashed just as quickly though, _that's just impossible_, _the person that kissed me had short hair_, _and it's a_ _boy I_ _KNOW it is_…

Her mind wandered back to that delightful day in the classroom, and she smiled with relief when her mind gave her a flawless playback. Jessica had wrapped her arms around said person's neck and there had only been nice short manly hair at the nape of their neck. Jessica sighed, while Hermione raised an eyebrow at the glazed over expression Jessica had on her face. Ginny grinned when she saw that expression. That meant Jessica had a secret and definitely something juicy.

"This little first year Ravenclaw came up to me, asking for you." Hermione started, huffing exasperated when she realized Jessica wasn't listening. Ginny tried to stifle her giggling, she thought she was about to break a rib from trying so hard.

"Jessica! Wake up." Hermione said, pinching her not too gently on the arm.

"Oooww," Jessica complained, rubbing the sore spot while glaring at Hermione. Ginny gave Hermione a look that clearly said, 'Don't do that, I want to know her secret'.

Hermione cleared her throat before continuing. "A first year was looking for you today." She said, looking at Jessica as if she should know what she was talking about. "He wanted to deliver this package to you and was terrified that he's lost you."

"Why?" Jessica asked curiously, eyeing the package Hermione carried with sudden interest.

Glad that she finally had the brunette's attention, Hermione continued with her story. "Well, that's what I asked, and he wouldn't really tell me anything. He just said he was supposed to give this to Jessica Dumbledore. So naturally I told the poor thing not to worry about it, I would see you eventually." Hermione frowned at the memory; first years shouldn't be taken advantage of by older students like that.

That was, however, the last thing on Jessica's mind. Hermione Granger was holding her tenth gift. She had talked to a kid who probably met the person responsible for everything.

"Did the kid tell you anything about the person that told him to give it to me?" Jessica asked eagerly. Sighing dejectedly when Hermione shook her head no.

"Well, either way, this is for you Jess." Hermione said, handing over the package. "Go on open it, I want to see what this person sent you." Hermione added, anticipation shining in her eyes. "They obviously went through a lot of trouble." Ginny looked even moreeager than Hermione.

Thinking that it would be very rude to go off on her own, Jessica started to unwrap the present.

"Don't forget the card!" Hermione exclaimed as an after thought, taking the ever so familiar envelope out of her pocket.

_On the tenth day of Christmas_,

_Your true love gave to you_,

_Ten of your favorite flowers_

Hermione stared at Jessica after she read the card out loud. "Who sent this?" She asked softly, and Jessica could have sworn she heard a touch of envy in her voice.

Jessica looked guiltily at Hermione before saying in a quiet voice, "I don't know."

Jessica saw Hermione's eyes change suddenly into calculating mode. Her brow furrowed in concentration, and Jessica could tell she was going over all the facts she had picked up over the last week or so.

"You lucky bitch." Ginny muttered, sighing slightly but still smiling slightly.

"Well thanks a lot Gin, I feel soo loved." Jessica said sarcastically but grinned at her friend.

Ginny clapped a hand to her mouth. "I didn't think you heard me."

Jessica gave her a look that clearly said, 'I hear everything'.

"So…correct me if I'm wrong. This is your tenth gift?" When Jessica nodded Hermione went on. "So the expensive looking jewelry, the owl, they were all gifts?"

"Yes." Jessica answered wearily, not knowing what to expect from Hermione's reaction, at the same time itching to tear open the red box held at her side.

"Jessica!" Hermione exclaimed, making Jessica jump at the sudden noise. "Why have you been keeping this from everyone?"

"Well, my brother would go into a raging fit, and kill whoever was responsible when he found out probably, no,especially if I mentioned I didn't know who it was from." Hermione pursed her lips here, but nodded reluctantly in agreement. "And Harry…" Here Jessica's face turned slightly pink. "Well, I tried to drop hints once, to see how he reacted…I doubt it's him, but one never knows." Hermione looked at Jessica with knowing eyes here, and Jessica went on explaining. "If it wasn't him and if he found out he would have gone right to Oliver. And you, well I thought you would do the same thing." Jessica looked at Hermione pleadingly here, hoping she was wrong in her assumption.

Hermione sighed exasperatedly; she had been planning to tell Oliver, Ron, and Harry about Jessica's secret admirer. However, the girl did have logical reasons to keep them in the dark, and Hermione couldn't ignore logic…

"Fine, I'll keep my mouth shut. But I want to know everything! Come on, we'll go up to Gryffindor tower and you can show me everything you've gotten so far."

"You'll have to tell both of us," Ginny corrected, "because I'm definitely not being left out of this!"

Jessica laughed in delight and relief. She figured that Mione and Ginny would keep her secret, They were, after all, her best friends besides Ron, Harry, and her brother.

"Okay, but first I must open this…" Jessica trailed off excitedly, removing the paper from the gift. Inside was, just as the note said there would be, ten of her favorite flowers, blue roses. She then extracted the beautiful bouquet of flowers. "This guy must really be carrying a torch for you Jessica." Hermione commented, her eyes twinkling.

"And he's got to be pretty well off to get you gifts for ten days straight and pretty much the next two days as well." Ginny said.

"Well, not all of the gifts were objects, a couple of them were events." Jessica spoke up.

"What do you mean?" they both asked in unison.

"When we get to the common room, I'll explain it to both of you." Jessica assured them.

Come on, back to the tower, you have a lot to tell us!" Ginny said tugging on Jessica's arm.

Jessica smiled at Hermione and Ginny, wondering how they would react to the snogging in the classroom. Smiling in anticipation, the three girls made their way back to Gryffindor tower.

When they had left, a dark figure emerged from the classroom they were standing by, a troubled and confused look on his face.


	11. The Eleventh Day of Christmas

**..................................THE ELEVENTH DAY OF CHRISTMAS..............................................**

Jessica woke up smiling today. In the bleary haziness of morning, she wasn't completely sure why, she just knew she was happy. When all the events of the last ten days sunk in, she smiled even more.

Someone had feelings for her, Jessica Dumbledore, not a single crush, not a hopeless infatuation, not pure, simple lust, but something that could actually be considered as love.

Hermione and Ginny had practically flipped when she'd told them about the past ten days. She knew they would be gushing about it, because even though Mione was a bookworm, and Ginny was usually letting her brother's achievements overshadow hers, they were still girls and when she told them about everything that had happened, they had definitely reacted like a couple of girls and her best friends. She smiled fondly when she remembered when she'd explained everything to them yesterday.

**Flashback**

Jessica had told Hermione and Ginny everything that had been happening over the last while, glad to get some of it out of her system. She told them of her suspicions, blushing slightly when she explained why she thought it might be Harry. She explained about Neville, and how she hoped she wouldn't have to hurt him if it was indeed his doing. Hermione and Ginny refrained from saying anything about Harry, but they gave Jessica sympathy about the wholeNeville thing.

"Is there anyone else you think it could be?" Hermione asked curiously. "You know…it is possible they aren't even here for the holidays…if these gifts just turn up and you have never actually come into contact with this guy…he might just be getting other people to deliver them to you. Like the first year was told to."

Jessica looked at Hermione and Ginny hesitantly. She didn't have many true friends like them, and she didn't want to risk Hermione and Ginny thinking her a scarlet woman by telling them about the snogging. But if they were to be true and honest friends…she should tell them the truth.

Hermione and Ginny's reactions had been comical, and some what predictable. Hermione's mouth had dropped open and she had stared at Jessica in disbelief for a few moments…Ginny had grinned and let out a whoop. Ginny was truly throwing a party and Jessica thought it was amusing. Hermione eventually snapped out of it, and Jessica was glad she refrained from giving her a motherly lecture. Instead Hermione started giggling, yes _giggling,_(Jessica and Ginny had stared in disbelief)and asked Jessica to elaborate, and give her all the details.

Of course soon they were laughing and chatting away like they had each known each other forever and were as thick as thieves.

**End of Flashback**

Jessica sighed happily, reaching for her trunk at the end of the bed, almost knocking over Starlight in the process. The owl looked at her outraged, fluffing up her feathers and flying out the open window.

_Wait, why is the window open in the middle of winter…?_

Unfortunately her unspoken question was answered right away.

Parvati, Parvati Patil, was standing in front of the full length mirror fussing with her straight dark brown hair. Jessica scowled at her back…of all the things to ruin her day…

Sure, Parvati was her friend and dorm mate but she was a little high maintenance . She was a total flirt and was constantly acting like a tart to get guys attention. She spoke with probably the sweetest voice she'd ever heard and it annoyed her. Parvati was useful sometimes but now was not the time for her to just appear back at the castle.

"Oh hello Jessica, finally crawled out of bed have you?" Parvati asked. Sugar lacing every word.

Jessica glanced at the clock and saw that it was almost noon. _Oh my_…_I_ _barely ever sleep in that long_.

"What are you doing here?" Jessica asked, it was the day before Christmas after all…a very odd time to come back to school.

Parvati smirked at her through the mirror. "I wanted to spend the holidays here, but my parents _insisted_ I at least come to visit them. Now I'm back."

_Something weird is going on here…_Jessica thought a bit uneasy. _Parvati never stays at school longer that she has to._

Before she could say anything else, Parvati went on talking. She always liked to talk about herself, no matter who was the audience. "Now I can stay here and spend a lovely romantic Christmas with my boyfriend." Here Jessica saw Parvati smirk even more.

_She's always got a boyfriend, why should she think I'd care now? _Jessica wondered.

Just then there was a hesitant knock at the door. "Parvati?" a familiar voice called out sounding a bit nervous.

"Come on in!" Parvati called, sounding excited.

"Ummm…are you sure you don't want me to wait out here?" The voice asked, plainly uncomfortable with the idea of being near the girls dorms let along going in one.

"Don't be silly Harry, it's only me and Jessica." Here Jessica's heart seemed to sink down into her stomach. Not that she had needed confirmation, she had known the minute she heard him utter her roommates name that it was Harry.

**Harry Potter. **

The one boy she actually had the highest hopes that her 'Secret Santa' would turn out to be was dating her ditsy roommate.

She felt a pang in her heart at this and also felt the green eyed monster of jealousy nagging at her soul. She couldn't understand why out of all the people in the castle that Harry chose Parvati but she decided not to dwell on it. Parvati was smiling smugly at her expecting her to get all mad about it but she was smarter than Parvati and would not show either of them how much this affected her. The mean, sarcastic, and vain part of her took over her mouth and speech. It's always been said than the tongue is sharper than the quill but that remains to be seen.

"Vati, Vati, Vati, if you're expecting me to be angry or jealous about this, let me kindly correct you. I am in no way whatsoever the least bit bothered by this. Harry, I wish you luck because you're gonna need it. She's more trouble than she's worth. And by the way Vati, parading Harry around in front of me shows that you have little self esteem, to know that you need Harry to make you look good. Now if you two will excuse me, I'd rather be conversing with Slytherins than staying in this room with you two, Excuse me."

And with that, Jessica grabbed the envelope that was sitting on her trunk and left the tower.

**8888888888888888888888888888888888**

Now she didn't open the envelope right away, instead she walked around, keeping the tears that were threatening to fall in her eyes and thinking. It was while she was walking that she also discovered a few more couples. The first one she saw was Neville and Luna. They were walking down the corridor towards her holding hands, their fingers lacing. Jessica just grinned at them and gave them the thumbs up as she walked by. Next she saw her brother and Ginny. While she was walking past the library, she saw Ginny snuggled against her brother's chest while his arm was around her. She watched them for a moment and saw her brother kiss Ginny on top of the forehead. She smiled and continued on her way. Next she saw, or rather found, Ron and Hermione.

Now these two were probably the funniest thing she encountered that day because how she found them was the funniest part. She was on her way back to her dorm so she could finally open the envelope and she was her surprise was today when she heard two very familiar voices.

"Oh Ron, I love you too."

"Mione-"

Ron? Mione? She followed the sound of the voices with her eyes and her eyes fell upon another broom closet. _What is it with people and broom closets? Do they just look appealing to couples who are snogging? _Jessica rolled her eyes but grinned as she opened the door.

Out fell Ron and Mione, Mione landed directly on top of Ron. They both looked up at her and their faces instantly turned blood red.

"Don't be embarrassed, I knew this was going to happen sooner or later but I rather hoped it would be sooner rather than later. But the next time you want to snog in a broom closet, try and be a little bit quieter because there is no way people could've walked past this place and not heard you."

She helped them both up and grinned again. "I guess I'll see you two later." She walked back to the dorm, happy that the two distractions were gone and opened the envelope.

_On the eleventh day of Christmas,_

_Your true love gave to you,_

_Eleven elves making a surprise just for you. _

_Go to the edge of the forest around ten o'clock and a elf will be waiting for you to take you to their gold mines._

_Bring someone with you if you're nervous._

Jessica stared at the note for a moment. Elves were very secretive about their gold mines and where their location was. She doubted highly that they would welcome her presence so happily but she trusted her 'Secret Santa' so she thought for a moment and decided to bring both Hermione and Ginny with her. Now all she had to do was find them.

**88888888888888888888888888888888888**

"You want me to do what??? Hermione gasped, looking at Jessica like she was crazy. "There is no way I'm helping you out of the castle, breaking school rules. I'm a prefect you know!"

"But Hermione, I'm going with or without you, and I've already snuck out of the castle at night once and didn't get caught because I borrowed Harry's cloak, I doubt there's anything to worry about!" Jessica reasoned.

Hermione just sat there stubbornly, her lips pressed into a thin line and arms crossed.

"Come on Hermione, it'll be fun, how many times do you get to see elves working, especially in their gold mines? You know as well as I do, that this is a once in a lifetime opportunity, you may never get another chance to see it, ever!"

"Mione, you know Jessica is right. Elves are very secretive abut where their mines are and they don't trust humans that often and they scarcely ever let a human see where their mines are located. If Jessica's admirer managed to make it so we could see them work, then you know as well as I that you're not gonna miss it." Ginny said, winking at Jessica.

Jessica smiled when Hermione's lips pursed, and her eyes shone with longing. It was true, very few people were fortunate enough to witness elves working in their gold mines.Ginny had made a few good points. Elves rarely trusted humans especially not with the locations of their gold mines because they would steal all of it. It was a rare thing for a human to watch them work and the note had also mentioned some sort of surprise and Mione didn't want to be left out so both Jessica and Ginny knew she was in.

"Well…" Hermione began, sighing in defeat. "Fine…just don't ever tell Ron that I'm willingly breaking rules."

"Deal." Jessica and Ginny agreed, smiling triumphantly.

At nine thirty the three girls set off. Hermione managed to borrow Harry's cloak. Apparently Harry was too wrapped up in Parvati to protest. "I don't even think he heard what I said." Hermione complained. "That tart had just sat on his lap."

Jessica and Ginny just rolled their eyes

"You seem okay about it…I know you had thought Harry might be-"

"I know, but I'm not as upset as I thought I'd be." Jessica lied. "I'm just baffled as to who is doing this stuff for me now."

"You know Neville really likes you…" Hermione started, but Jessica cut her off.

"He's with Luna now and I must say, they make a lov-er-ly couple."

Hermione and Ginny looked at her in surprise for a moment but agreed with her, both of them smiling.

Just like all the other gifts, watching the elves was absolutely amazing. When Jessica, Ginny, and Hermione arrived, they were far enough from the castle to take off the cloak, much to their relief. They were heading deeper into the forest anyways so wearing the cloak wouldn't make a difference. The elf that lead them to the mines was extremely polite to them surprisingly. When they got to the mines, they were amazed by all that they saw. There were men and women elves working in the mines and the mines themselves were loaded with regular and white gold, silver, copper, bronze, and of course, all the gems you could ever want.

They watched the elves gather the gold and make something four at least three hours and the elves sang while they worked so it was entertaining but the time seemed to fly by because in no time the elf that brought them there was walking towards them with a small, white, rectangular box. He held it out to Jessica and she took it with slightly trembling hands. She opened it and inside laid a beautiful white gold bracelet with little pink diamond hearts in it, lined with regular gold. Jessica gasped, as did Mione and Ginny. The three of them were in awe by the beautiful gift and Mione and Ginny were slightly envious of Jessica getting such a beautiful trinket.

Jessica, Ginny, and Mione thanked all the elves, Jessica the most profusely, and the elf that brought them led them back to the castle. They were all tired and ready for bed but they made it back without falling asleep on the way. Creeping back up to Gryffindor Tower wasn't that hard of a task and as soon as they reached the dorm, they had to tread carefully now that Parvati was there. Jessica slept with her bracelet on that night. She just didn't want to take it off.

To all three girls, the night was amazing and the next night would prove just as spectacular.


	12. The Twelfth Day of Christmas

**...................................THE** **TWELFTH** **DAY** **OF** **CHRISTMAS...........................................**

**..................................................................Or...........................................................................**

**......................................................(THE** **REVEAL**)

Jessica was in her dorm the next night waiting for another envelope or at least a note from her 'Secret Santa'. Hermione and Ginny were waiting with her because they wanted to see just what was in store for her tonight. She sighed and was about to suggest that they go do something when she saw Starlight fluttering on the other side of the window with another red and gold envelope.

She jogged over to the window and let Starlight in. She landed on Jessica's trunk andJessica picked up the envelope from her trunk. Mione and Ginny got on either side of her as she opened it and read the note, her heartfluttering wildly.

_On the twelfth day of Christmas,_

_your true love gave to you,_

_twelve nymphs dancing. _

_Go to the edge of the forest in fifteen minutes and Isis, the head nymph, will take you to the clearing where they dance. _

_Feel free to bring your friends again. I know they'll enjoy it as much as you will. _

_Then afterwards, go down to the big tree by the lake where you like to sit sometimes and wait for me there. _

_Oh, and Merry Christmas love. _

Jessica couldn't stop smiling. Mione and Ginny let out dreamy sighs at the same time.

"What no lucky bitch this time Gin?" Jessica mocked her friend playfully.

Ginny just swatted Jessica on the arm. Mione grinned at Jessica and asked the other two, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

Ginny and Jessica looked at Mione in shock and all three of them laughed.

They snuck out of the castle again with Harry's cloak again. This time they'd just taken it because they couldn't find him anywhere. ("Probably snogging Parvati in a dark closet"..Jessica muttered scathingly) When they got out of the castle, sure enough, standing at the edge of the forest was a nymph. She was beautiful. She had long straight soft blonde hair with pointy ears like an elf's. Her skin was a soft green and she was wearing what looked like a soft brown petal dress. She had willow patterns on her skin.

_I guess she turns into a willow tree..._Jessica thought as she noticed this.

Nymphs had the ability to transform from a thing like a rock, a tree, flowers, or even water and take the form of beautiful young women. But they could instantly transform back into their natural form whenever they wished.

Jessica, Mione, and Ginny all followed Isis through the trees to a familiar clearing. They sat down leaning their backs against a huge pine tree, Jessica holding Harry's cloak in her lap. Isis gave a strange sort of whistle and all sorts of nymphs began appearing. There were ones made completely of flowers, other kinds of trees, water, rock, and even earth. They formed three individual lines, one behind the other and began to dance. Sometimes the lines would go through another and sometimes some nymphs would switch places. There was no music but there was no need for it. They danced in perfect rhythm and harmony.

The girls didn't know that this only went on for two hours, to them it seemed much longer than that. The all of thenymphs, one by one, swept down into graceful curties and the girls clapped enthusiastically for them. They smiled and then disappeared back into the forest. Isis beckoned to them with her long willowy hand and they headed back to the castle grounds. When they finally got out of the forest, Isis turned to Jessica and spoke for the first time that night.

"This is for you my dear." She handed Jessica and leaf and wood whistle.

Jessica looked at Isis quizzically. "This is so if you should ever need to call upon us again just blow through the whistle and we'll come to you immediately. A certain young man wanted to make sure you'd never forget this experience."

So Isis knew who her 'Secret Santa' was. She wasn't even gonna ask because she knew she wouldn't get a straight answer.

"Thank you Isis." Jessica said sincerely.

"It was truly not all my doing my dear, but I'm glad you girls enjoyed yourselves. I must be going now, Farewell." And then Isis disappeared back into the cover of the woods.

The three girls then walked down to the lake. Jessica sat down in front of the tree facing the lake so she could she the reflection of the stars and crescent moon gleaming on it's black glassy surface.

"So you're just gonna wait here for him?" Mione asked her.

Jessica nodded.

"Well good luck Jess, I hope he's everything you want." Mione said sincerely. "Me too." Ginny added smiling. She stood back up hugging her friends and handed them the cloak.

"Just make sure you two aren't caught okay?" Jessica grinned at them.

They just nodded back to her smiling and then headed back towards the castle. Jessica went back to the tree.A cushioning and warming charm kept her bottom from freezing off, and any one looking would see a person sitting just inches above the snow. Remembering something, Jessica darted a glance in every direction to make sure she had built her icysnowman far enough away from where she sitting to remain in peace.

She sighed in relief when shesaw itresting far in the distance. Now she wouldn't have to move.

Jessica just sat, not moving a muscle, completely at ease. The night sky was beautiful; she berated herself for never bothering to watch one before, not even in Astronomy.

_I probably wouldn't have seen it the same way as I do now._ That thought struck Jessica as odd, but she knew it was true.

Her emotions were running high lately; in the past she had kept them well in check.

_Who is this boy who can make me all mushy inside without even showing me his face?_

But that wasn't completely true, chances were, she had seen his face…she was just unaware at the time.

As if he had heard her silent question, a figure emerged from behind the oak. He stood quietly behind Jessica, not knowing what to say.

Jessica heard the snow crunching behind her and tensed imperceptivity. Her first thought being, _oh my god, I'm about to be attacked. _But when no curse was bellowed, and her body stayed miraculously intact, her mind began to get other ideas.

_Maybe Hermione and Ginny changed their minds and came back for something…but they would have said something…_

_Maybe it's Snape waiting for me to turn around so he can deduct 50 house points to my face…_

_Just stop being a chicken and TURN AROUND._

Jessica, however, chose to ignore the insistent voice in her head, if the person behind her had something to say to her, they could do it to her back…or walk around her and say it to her face.

Hours (which were really only seconds), later Jessica got fed up with the tension and whipped her head around to glare at the person disturbing her peace and quiet.

Instead of seeing some Prince Charming standing there, she saw messy black hair and brilliant green eyes. In one hand he was holding a red rose, in the other was an envelope, the same kind of envelope which had held the last twelve messages.

Which could only mean one thing…

Harry Potter was her Secret Santa.

All thoughts were banished from her mind except two, holy shit and what the hell?.

(A/N: I was going to leave it here and make one more chapter but thought that would be too short and too cruel…)

"What the hell?," Jessica spoke up, unable to contain that thought from making it to her lips.

Jessica stood, in complete shock.

"Harry, I don't understand. You'd better do some fast explaining." she said putting her hands on her hips. But she didn't give him a chance to explain.

"How…why would you…?" Jessica began, not sure what to do. Her mind was extremely conflicted; on the one hand, she had seen him with Parvati with her own eyes. On the other, he had spent so much time and money on all her gifts, how could someone who did all that be with someone else? She was seriously confused.

Jessica looked up at Harry startled. "In the classroom…that was you?" Jessica asked cautiously, instinctively already knowing the answer.

"Yes." Harry replied without embarrassment, making Jessica's cheeks go red.

A faint smile touched his lips at the memory of them snogging in the dark. He silently hoped it wouldn't be the only time.

"Why?" Jessica finally choked out. "Why would you do all this, for me?"

"Because I wanted to," Harry said truthfully, not knowing what else to say.

"Because you wanted to…" Jessica repeated disbelievingly, anger flaring in her eyes. "Why don't you tell me what's really going on?" She demanded, her temper finally going off. There was no way she was going to be made a fool of by her so-called friend. "Why would you send me amazing gifts and let me see all these wonderful things if you're with Parvati?" He was about to say something else, but Jessica wouldn't let him get a word in at all. "Was this all some sort of sick joke? Or were you trying to bag both of us? Would that just give you a sick kick?"

"Jessica wait-," Harry began but was cut off by Jessica's furious rant.

"I bet you thought it was hilarious, didn't you? Can't wait till you get me and her both? I can't believe you're with that little floozy-," This time Jessica was cut off, but not by Harry's voice. Rather his lips meeting hers in a furious kiss.

_That ought to shut her up._ Harry thought triumphantly, but that thought fled his mind when he felt Jessica's warm lips pressing against his.

Dropping the envelope and rose, Harry brought his arms tightly around her waist, desperate for the same warmth she had given him selflessly in the Transfiguration classroom.

Jessica's first reaction was complete and utter shock.

Next came the outrage. _How dare he presume he could just take advantage of me this way…_

Then next, to Jessica's total dismay, was pleasure. She felt her body melt into his when he wrapped his arms around her waist, her lips responding to his hungry demands.

Her mind, however, disapproving of her body's traitorous actions was soon nothing but an unheard voice at the back of Jessica's head.

Jessica was completely wrapped up in how good Harry felt this close to her. He was so warm, and his body was hard and masculine, with a faint smell of wizard's cologne that suited him perfectly.

Jessica made a faint sound of protest when Harry finally broke the kiss; this was soon replaced by a moan of pleasure when his lips trailed down her neck. She was actually shivering with pleasure.

"Cold?" Harry asked, and Jessica, in a flash, was pulled up against his muscular body and his cloak was wrapped around her while she was being held against his chest. His piercing emeraldeyes were boring straight into her blue ones.

Harry sat down where she had put her cushioning charm, bringing Jessica with him so she rested on his lap.

Jessica looked like she wanted desperately to protest, but that would have proved to him how much being near him was affecting her. Harry smiled, _She's going to fight this tooth and nail and want a_ _long explanation_, he thought grimly. Wasn't that one of the things he had liked about her? She was so different from the pliant swooning females that had thrown themselves at him all his life just because of his fame.

"What are you thinking?" He finally asked, breaking the tense silence.

"I'm confused as hell." Jessica answered truthfully, a slight quaver in her voice.

"I can tell you're attracted to me but you're thinking I'm trying to be player and get both you and Parvati?"

Jessica looked up at him surprised, but nodded none the less.

"Harry, what's-?" butHarry cut her off with a brief kiss on the mouth.

"You'd better calm down and let me tell my story, love." He told her, smiling at her shocked/outraged/pleased expression.

"Harry-" Jessica started to warn, her voice getting steadily louder. _I_ _can't let him get to me like this_…

But Harry's mouth came down on hers before she could finish.

"Jessica, please let me explain." He pleaded again. His voice getting husky.

"Fine." Jessica reluctantly gave in, not wanting to be distracted by any more of his kisses. She needed to think through this clearly. Not that being on his lap was leaving her with a clear head. _He's not holding me down_…_just_ _get up and get some distance_. But Jessica found she really didn't want to move.

"Now that's a fine start." Harry commented, trying to fight the urge to kiss her again. _She needs to understand first_. Harry told himself firmly. Before he could lose his nerve, he dove headlong into his story. He told her about how he'd fancied her when she'd first came and then as he spent more time with her, come to love her. Finally he wanted to show her that he really cared about her. He'd seen and heard other guys wanting to be with her but it was because they only wantedthat one thing from her and then they'd kick her to the curb. Harry wanted to be with her for real so he came up with all this. And then he'd pretended that he waswith Parvati to make her jealous and she if she really cared about him. He told her that he knew that she didn't really mean what she'd said that day in the dorm.

It was a few minutes before Harry had finished talking and was looking at her expectantly, his face startlingly close.

_Damn, he looks good. _Jessica's cheeks burned at that wayward observation.

"Well?" He asked, a tad bit impatient. It wasn't everyday that Harry would pledge his love to someone.

"I…" Jessica began. What the hell was she supposed to say? Finally, she decided on something, but it wasn't words. Leaning in, her body swaying towards him as if on it's own accord, Jessica felt his arms wrap around her, his hands moving up her back to tangle in her hair. Looking directly in each others eyes, they moved in for a kiss.

Harry had seen everything he needed to know in her expression before their lips met. Of course it couldn't go too far seeing as how they were in view of anyone coming out of the castle. She made another sound of protest when he broke this kiss. He bent down and swept up the rose, handing it to her. She didn't even smell it. Instead, she grabbed his shirt and pulled his lips back to meet hers.

When Harry finally pulled back, he looked at Jessica's dazed expression and smiled.

"Happy Christmas, Jess." He whispered in her ear, moaning as she joined their lips for more.


End file.
